


Rare Day Off

by BookwormSupreme



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormSupreme/pseuds/BookwormSupreme
Summary: With the weather being less than perfect, Ali takes a rare day off.
Kudos: 4





	Rare Day Off

As an avid equestrian, it took a lot to keep Ali from riding. If she wasn’t bedridden with an illness or injury, she could be found outside with the horses the majority of the time. But it seemed today would be one of her few days off, thanks to the weather.

Overnight the rain had turned into snow, with a sudden drop in temperature. But now the weather was warming up just enough to turn the once white, fluffy snow into gray, damp slush. An unpleasant combination to be out in. Ali had considered taking Moonshadow to the Baroness’s indoor arena, where they would be nice and warm for practicing. Her grandparents even offered to drop her and Moon off at the stables on their way to Cape West Village.

But the temptation of a day of simply doing nothing but relaxing was too much to pass up this time.

Moonshadow definitely seemed to appreciate the change in plans, if his thoughts were anything to go by. Nothing but a lazy day of running with his stable mates, napping and eating.

_You’re going to get fat from all those apples if you keep this up_ Ali teased her equine friend as she made a hot cup of peppermint tea. From the kitchen window, she could see the white gelding chasing the gray Welshie Casper, with chubby Biscuit right behind him. In the paddock next door, her mustang mares Dakota and Aurora were grooming each other, while old Chief took a nap.

_Ha, never. I will simply run it off the next time we are chased by those idiot Dark Riders._ Ali rolled her eyes at her soulmate’s attempt at wit, though she knocked a wooden cabinet door for good measure.

_Don’t go tempting fate, you silly thing_ she scolded him. _I have no plans for today but to stay curled up in front of the fire, with a hot cup of tea and a good book._

Moonshadow danced away from Casper’s playful buck as he thought over his girl’s words.

_I will never understand the appeal of drinking hot water._

_It’s flavoured hot water, Moon._

_So? It’s still hot water._

_Never mind. You all doing good out there._ She opened her latter thoughts to the rest of the horses. Though she couldn’t understand them the same way she could with Moonshadow, she still had a strong empathic bond with them and often used it to communicate with the herd.

Several foreign emotions of content and joy filled Ali. The herd needed nothing for now. Despite the gloomy weather, they had food and room to run. What more could they want?

Satisfied, Ali took her tea and slice of fresh pumpkin bread into the family living room, Bear the dog following her like a shadow. Though more on the small side, the room was cozy, with the lights dimmed and a fire giving off a warm glow. The young woman placed her drink and food down long enough to put on a large, fuzzy sweater and get settled on the couch, book in hand.

From his place in front of the fire, Bear begged for a piece of pumpkin bread which Ali couldn’t deny him. Nibbling on the remaining half, Ali leafed through her book until she came to her dog-eared page and became lost in the adventures of a young European woman traveling to America under the guise of being her male cousin, looking to make a name for herself in this new world and falling for her handsome guide.


End file.
